A Fairy Ghoul
by KeMi-12
Summary: Un Ghoul es enviado a otra dimensión, en donde despertó en un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail. Él tratará de convivir con sus nuevos compañeros ocultando su identidad bajo el nombre de Sasaki Haise. Asimismo, deberá hallar al responsable de su traspaso entre universos.
1. Chapter 1: Dimension

Kero: ¡Alola!

…

…

…

Kero: ¿Qué pasa?

Mira: Estuviste casi tres meses sin publicar nada.

Kero Ok, ok… Sí, lo sé… y eso quería decirles. Me quiero disculpar con ustedes, lectores.

: Me sentía muy bloqueado con respecto a la historia de Riolu y un entrenador. No se me ocurría nada, por eso pensé "Oye, ¿Qué es mejor, una historia sin inspiración, o una con ella?" La respuesta es más que obvia. Pero ahora sí, estoy listo para seguir, ya que es una historia que quiero continuar.

Elfman: ¡Eso es de hombres!

Gray: ¿Entonces este es un nuevo capítulo?

Kero: No.

…

(Caída general estilo anime).

…

Kero: Este es un Crossover, de Fairy Tail y de Tokyo Ghoul. Por cierto, Tokyo Ghoul es mi anime favorito, por eso quise hacer este fic. La verdad no sé qué género poner exactamente…

Makarov: Bueno, solo queda ver la historia.

Todos: ¡Sí!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo ni Tokyo Ghoul ni Fairy Tail, sus propietarios son Sui Ishida y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, yo solo poseo la historia sin ningún fin aparte de entretener.

Capítulo I: ¿Dónde estoy?

(Kero: ¡Ah! una cosa, desde ahora cambiaré mi estilo de escritura; si les gusta o no, por favor comenten)

* * *

"Hoy tenemos más clientes de lo normal" Expresaba una joven mientras recogía unos platos.

"Sí, es un fastidio…" Añadió un peli-naranja "¿Y dónde está Kaneki?" Preguntó.

"Él está hablando con el jefe" Intervino un joven de nariz grande.

"¿De qué?" Aclaró la peli-azul.

"La verdad no tengo idea…".

"¡Un café por aquí por favor!".

"¡Un momento!".

"Necesito que veas esto, Kaneki…".

* * *

Opening: Tokyo Ghoul cover en español por ilonqueen. Adaptado al fic.

 _Como funciona todo esto, ve a decírmelo…_

 _¿Hay alguien justo aquí?_

 _Viviendo en mi interior._

 _En este mundo ya no existo, y nunca volveré._

 _Así no puedo ver, que te ríes de mí..._

…

 _Sin respirar tengo que aguantar, el caos que formé…_

 _No puedo más, ya no puedo más con esta confusión._

 _FREEZE_

 _Destrúyelo o frénate. Alócate, relájate._

 _Encuéntrate o cálmate._

…

 _Lo malo del mundo lo está distorsionando, y yo me quedo sin hacer nada._

 _Hay tantas cosas, que ya no puedo ver…_

 _Las he perdido…_

…

 _El encuentro entre dos mundo ha comenzado y tan sólo sé que no quiero hacerte daño._

 _Lo recordaré…_

 _Por siempre sin dudar…_

…

 _Viviendo seguirás…_

…

 _La soledad no tiene fin, me atará en esta cruz._

 _Mi mente apuñalara, ya no podré reírme._

 _Te frenarás, te atarás._

 _Te frenarás, te atarás._

 _Te frenaras, te frenarás hoy…_

…

 _¡A FAIRY GHOUL!_

…

* * *

Demos un gran giro para situarnos en Fiore, en donde un joven Dragon Slayer y un Mago de Hielo chocaban puños.

"¿Acaso quieres pelea?" Retó el nudista (Gray: ¿¡Nudista!?).

"¡Tú lo has dicho!".

"Estos dos con sus peleas otra vez…" Opinó la Maga Celestial.

"Bueno, que se le va a hacer…" Secundó la albina.

De repente, la puerta del gremio se abrió estrepitosamente, dando paso a la poderosa Erza.

"¡Maestro!" Exclamó, ganándose la atención de todos "¡Tiene que ver esto!".

"¿Un círculo mágico?" Aclaraba el Ghoul de un ojo.

"Eso parece, pero no creí que hubiera uno de verdad" Respondió el Willyreh (Kero: Se parece, no mientan…).

"Bueno, pero se ve que ha estado succionando todo a su alrededor…" Mencionó el albino.

"Eso es lo que quiero averiguar, podría ser peligroso si se expande a todo Tokio en un futuro".

"No se preocupé, jefe, ayudaré en lo que pueda. Por cierto, ¿Se lo ha contado a los demás?" Preguntó por curiosidad, no por otra cosa.

"No, lo haré cuando lo vea necesario…".

"Bien".

* * *

En Fiore, Magnolia…

Dos personas enmascaradas se encontraban admirando el círculo mágico, del cual salía una especie de Aura azulada.

"Bien…" Susurró uno de los sujetos "Parece que ya está surtiendo efecto, ¿No lo crees?" Preguntó al otro.

"Sí…".

"Es hora de irnos, Shizoka" Dijo para luego retirarse.

El otro sujeto se quitó la máscara, dejando apreciar su rostro femenino.

"Sí…".

"¿Quién crearía algo como eso?" Preguntó el maestro de Fairy Tail.

"No lo sé… Pero el lugar que está siendo absorbido está destinado a desaparecer…" Mencionó Titania.

"Probablemente sea un gremio oscuro. De todos modos, no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados" Dijo el enano (Makarov: ¿¡A quién llamas enano!?).

"Hay que avisar a los demás. Debemos estar pendientes de movimientos extraños, incluso fuera de Fiore".

"Eso sería lo más indicado. Pero hay que ser precavidos, no sabemos quién es capaz de controlar tal magia…" Señaló Makarov.

Tokio, distrito 20…

El círculo seguía absorbiendo cuerpos, más bien, su energía vital.

"Esto es grave…" Opinó Kaneki.

En eso, llegaron algunos sujetos vestidos de rojo junto con un joven peli-azul. Para ser más exactos, Aogiri.

"¿Tú qué haces aquí?" Se dirigió al albino con la brusquedad de siempre.

"Mis problemas no son de Aogiri" Contestó sin desviar la mirada del círculo.

Ayato hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Enseguida los miembros de Aogiri arremetieron contra el Parche.

De la espalda de Kaneki salieron 4 tentáculos de su Kagune, resistiendo todos los embates por parte de la organización Ghoul.

En una oportunidad, Ken retrocedió, siendo perseguido por el peli-azul. Ayato lanzó unos proyectiles de su Kagune contra Kaneki, mientras que este esquivaba como podía. Ambos empezaron a golpearse entre sí, colisionando puñetazos, rodillazos y patadas mientras se acercaban al círculo mágico.

El albino se dio cuenta de eso, así que trato de regresar, siendo recibido por un golpe de Kirishima en la mejilla, mandándolo a volar.

Lentamente el círculo fue absorbiendo al Parche.

"Tienes razón, tus problemas no son los nuestros, así que arréglatelas en el otro mundo" Pateó a Ken, el cual fue absorbido por el círculo completamente.

…

* * *

En Anteiku…

"¿¡Cómo!?" Exclamó la peli-azul Kirishima.

"Había escuchado que una especie de círculo que estaba causando problemas, pero no creí que fuera verdad…" Mencionó la líder de los Perros Negros.

"Así es".

"¿Entonces envió a Kaneki a investigar?" Aclaró Touka.

"Sí, pero lo más probable es que esté en problemas" Señaló Yoshimura.

"Ese idiota…" Dijo Nishiki, quien se encontraba recostado de una pared.

"Solo queda esperar…".

* * *

Con Kaneki…

Ese Ghoul se encontraba flotando a una gran velocidad, sentía como le arrebataban las fuerzas, lo que hizo que su Kagune se desvaneciera. Kaneki estaba en una lucha por mantener sus fuerzas. Gritaba a todo lo que le permitía su garganta, absteniéndose a abandonar su espíritu vital.

Después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo, una luz resplandeciente lo cegó.

* * *

Fiore, Magnolia…

Un albino comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

"¿Eh…? ¿Dónde… Dónde estoy?" Se preguntaba el chico, quien se encontraba acostado en una camilla.

La puerta se abrió, alertando al peli-blanco.

"Hola" Saludó la recién llegada, la cual era una chica peli-azul.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba al confundido joven, el cual al verla solo atinó a decir:

"¿T-Touka?" Algo que dejó extrañada a la joven.

"Espera…" Se retiró rápidamente.

El joven se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Miró a su alrededor y encontró su distintiva máscara en una mesa de la habitación.

Al rato, un señor algo mayor, de baja estatura (Kero: Muy baja, diría yo/Makarov: ¡Ya basta, Kero!) entró a la habitación.

"Veo que te encuentras mejor…" Dijo, ganándose la atención del joven.

"D-disculpe, ¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó el albino.

"Estás en Fairy Tail" Dijo el anciano (Makarov: Ok, eso te lo perdono).

"(¿ _Fairy Tail? ¿Qué es eso?_ )" Se preguntaba el chico.

"Parece que estás muy confundido, pero dime ¿Por qué saliste de ese círculo?" Cuestionó el maestro.

En eso, la pelea que tuvo con Kirishima le llegó a la mente.

"( _¿Será que…?_ )" Pensó en una posibilidad, luego adoptó una mirada seria "Iré directo al grano…".

* * *

"¿Quién será ese chico?" Preguntó el Mago de Hielo.

"No tengo idea, pero lo que más me asustó fue su máscara. ¿Para qué demonios querría algo así?" Mencionó la rubia.

"No juzgues un libro por su portada, Lucy" Señaló la peli-roja de armadura.

"¿Y si es un espía de un gremio oscuro?".

"¡Espiar no es de hombres!" Exclamó el mayor de los Strauss.

"No creo que pueda con un gremio entero, tendría que ser idiota" Dijo Gray.

"Cuando entré a la habitación él dijo Touka…" Expresó la Maga de la escritura.

"¿Touka?".

"¿Quién es?".

"Ese chico me da mala espina" Dijo Wacaba que se encontraba fumando.

"Habrá que esperar…".

* * *

"¿Cómo estoy seguro de que estás diciendo la verdad?" Aclaró Makarov.

"¿Qué ganaría mintiéndole a alguien en un lugar que no conozco?" Contraatacó Kaneki con sarcasmo.

El viejo solo atinó a reír.

"En ese caso…".

"¿Eh?".

"Bienvenido a Fairy Tail" Dijo el maestro mientras hacía la señal del gremio (Kero: Levantar el dedo índice junto al pulgar).

"Sí…"

* * *

La puerta se abrió, y de ella salieron el maestro Makarov y al Ghoul de un ojo.

"Maestro/Viejo…".

"Chicos… Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Sasaki Haise, el nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail" Exclamó Makarov mientras sonreía ampliamente.

"¿¡Qué!?".

* * *

Ending: Seijatachi – Ending de Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Kero Y… Eso es todo.

Mira: Vaya… No imaginé que combinaras dos series…

Erza: Te encanta dejarlo en la mejor parte ¿Verdad?

Kero No se preocupen, la historia va a continuar.

: Bueno, eso es todo. Me alegra decir…

…

: ¡HE VUELTO!

Mira: ¡Sayonara!

Todos: ¡Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2: Guild

KeMi: ¡Alola!

Todos: ¡Alola!

Kero: ¡Aquí otro capítulo más de Un Ghoul Feérico!

: Me di cuenta de que empecé la historia sin ponerlos al corriente…

Makarov: Ya decía yo que algo no cuadraba.

Kero: Bueno, el caso es que…

: La trama de Fairy Tail en este fic va después de la Isla Galuna, saben, cuando van a ese hotel…

: En cuanto a la historia de Tokyo Ghoul… Estaba leyendo el manga, para comenzar desde un punto en específico… Pero no lo encontré. Así que decidí que aquí los eventos de la 2da temporada nunca ocurrieron. (Adiós mis clases de anatomía…) Kaneki nunca se va a Aogiri, como se pudo apreciar en el primer capítulo. Y… ¿Más nada?

Mira: Por ahora sólo queda ver cómo avanza la historia.

Gray: Venga, empiecen de una vez…

Kero: Sí, sí…

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo ni Fairy Tail ni Tokyo Ghoul, sus dueños son Hiro Mashima y Sui Ishida respectivamente, yo solo poseo la historia sin ningún fin a parte de entretener.

...

Capítulo II: Conociendo a mi gremio.

...

"Chicos… Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Haise Sasaki, el nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail" Exclamó Makarov mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

"¿¡Qué!?".

"Maestro… ¿Está seguro de esto?" Aclaró Gray.

"Mirajane, por favor…" Se dirigió a la sexy albina, ignorando al Mago de Hielo.

"Sí" Respondió la Strauss mientras se acercaba hacia el Ghoul con una caja en sus manos "Es un placer, Sasaki, bienvenido a Fairy Tail…" Mencionó, para luego tomar la mano del albino y presionarla contra el sello, dejando la marca de Fairy Tail en su extremidad derecha.

'Sasaki' se quedó admirando por unos segundos la marca del gremio.

"( _¿En qué demonios me he metido?_ )".

"Mucho gusto, soy Natsu Dragneel, bienvenido" Dijo el Dragon Slayer con su característica sonrisa.

"¡Yo soy Happy!" Exclamó el Exceed azul.

Kaneki volteó a ver a la Maga de la Escritura, quien puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

"H-hola, yo me llamo Levy, bienvenido a Fairy Tail, Haise" Se presentó la pla- digo… la peli-azul (Jet: Hmm… No, no lo pillo). Aunque el Ghoul sintió dos miradas asesinas que iban dirigidas a él.

"¡Presentarse es de hombres! Yo soy Elfman, bienvenido Sasaki" Expresó el mayor de los Strauss.

"Yo soy Erza Scarlet, cualquier duda cuenta conmigo" Dijo la peli-roja dando un pulgar arriba.

"Yo me llamo Lucy, es un gusto…" Se presentó la Maga Celestial.

El Ojo Parchado se desprendió de su perfecta máscara hecha por el encantador Uta (Kero: Personalmente, me encanta Uta-san) dejando ver su rostro.

"Es un placer, chicos…" Devolvió el albino, aunque con un tono apagado.

* * *

Opening: Tokyo Ghoul cover en español por ilonqueen. Adaptado al fic.

Como funciona todo esto, ve a decírmelo…

¿Hay alguien justo aquí?

Viviendo en mi interior.

En este mundo ya no existo, y nunca volveré.

Así no puedo ver, que te ríes de mí...

…

Sin respirar tengo que aguantar, el caos que formé…

No puedo más, ya no puedo más con esta confusión.

FREEZE

Destrúyelo o frénate. Alócate, relájate.

Encuéntrate o cálmate.

…

Lo malo del mundo lo está distorsionando, y yo me quedo sin hacer nada.

Hay tantas cosas, que ya no puedo ver…

Las he perdido…

…

El encuentro entre dos mundo ha comenzado y tan sólo sé que no quiero hacerte daño.

Lo recordaré…

Por siempre sin dudar…

…

Viviendo seguirás…

…

La soledad no tiene fin, me atará en esta cruz.

Mi mente apuñalara, ya no podré reírme.

Te frenarás, te atarás.

Te frenarás, te atarás.

Te frenaras, te frenarás hoy…

…

¡A FAIRY GHOUL!

…

* * *

"Y… ¿Cuál es tú magia?" Preguntó el frigorífico xD (Gray: Hmpf).

"No tengo" Respondió rápidamente.

"¿Entonces…?".

"Soy bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo…" Dijo tajante, lo que provocó que recibiera una mirada de molestia por parte de Fullbuster.

"Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tal si le preparamos la fiesta de bienvenida?" Incitó el maestro.

"¿Fiesta?".

"Sí, cada vez que hay un miembro nuevo hacemos una fiesta" Explicó Makarov.

"En realidad me gustaría conocer más la ciudad".

"No te preocupes, nosotros te llevaremos a la ciudad" Dijo Natsu mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello del Ghoul "¿Verdad chicos?".

"Claro" Exclamaron en coro.

Aunque cierto Mago de Hielo estaba inquieto con algo, parecía como si el nuevo actuara a la defensiva, ¿Quién era Sasaki realmente?

"Gracias, chicos".

...

En la noche…

...

En Magnolia las calles eran tranquilidad, las casas silencio absoluto debido a que todos estaban durmiendo.

Bueno, al menos intentándolo.

Ya que cierto gremio entero era todo lo contrario a lo que se podía ver afuera. Sillas y mesas volando, miembros peleándose sin razón aparente, Makarov ebrio… Todo como siempre.

Pero podemos ver a un peli-negro que llevaba rato observando al Ghoul de un ojo, quien se encontraba atrapado en una conversación con el joven Dragneel.

En eso una extrañada Kana se sentó junto a él.

"¿Qué te sucede, Gray?" Preguntó.

"¿No te parece extraño el chico nuevo, Sasaki? Respondió con otra pregunta (Kero: Solo un idiota hace eso…).

"Debo decir que al principio sí. Pero ahora es un miembro de Fairy Tail. Además, tú también me pareciste extraño cuando llegaste al gremio…" Esto último lo dijo entre risas, molestando al cubito de hielo "Por cierto… Gray, la ropa" Luego de decir eso se alejó, dejando a un Fullbuster avergonzado.

"Y… ¿No crees que le estás dando muchas vueltas al asunto?" Preguntó sin mirarlo.

El Mago se quedó pensando un momento.

"( _Tiene razón… Además, ¿No es cómo si viniera de otra dimensión, no?_ )" Pensó con sarcasmo, lástima que sus palabras no están tan alejadas de la realidad.

* * *

"Entonces… ¿De dónde eres, Haise?" Preguntó la peli-roja.

Esa pregunta alertó a Kaneki, que atinó a responder…

"De era" Daba gracias a la charla que tuvo con Makarov, ya que mencionó una ciudad llamada Era.

"¿Y qué te hizo venir a Fairy Tail?" Curioseó la Maga Celestial.

…

"Quiero resolver el enigma del círculo mágico" Aclaró el chico, dejando sorprendidos al grupo de Natsu.

"¿Tú también…?".

Ken se tronó el dedo índice, cosa que les dio un escalofrío a los demás.

"Y juro que lo resolveré".

"A todo esto, Sasaki… ¿Tienes un lugar en dónde dormir?" Cuestionó el maestro apareciendo de repente.

"No".

"No pasa nada, puedes quedarte en casa de Lucy" Dijo el peli-rosa.

"¿¡E-En mi casa!?" Exclamó Heartfilia nerviosa.

"Cierto, su cama es muy cómoda" Añadió el Exceed.

"¡H-Happy!" Dijo golpeando al pobre gato.

"No, de seguro no soy tan confiable" Expresó el del Kagune Rinkaku mientras se retiraba. Este hizo una seña con la mano, provocando que el maestro lo siguiera.

Claro que, esto no pasó desapercibido por Titania.

...

"¿Qué sucede, Haise?" Preguntó el viejo.

"Estoy corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierto" Mencionó Kaneki.

Esto también fue escuchado por la maga clase S, quien se encontraba detrás de una pared del gremio.

"( _¿Descubierto…? ¿Qué nos ocultas, Sasaki?_ )" Pensó la peli-roja.

"Eso lo deberías haber sabido desde que entraste al gremio" Refutó Makarov.

"Que yo sepa usted me metió a la fuerza".

"Pero lo querías, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó el viejo con una sonrisa burlona.

Kaneki simplemente volteó la mirada.

"De cualquier forma. ¿Me podrías decir que son los Ghouls?" Inquirió el enano-gigante.

"(¿ _Ghouls?_ )".

"Los Ghoul…" El albino miró el cielo nocturno, se sentía realmente bien "Seres que solo sobreviven comiendo carne humana" Empezó el Parche a modo de explicación.

Makarov se vio ligeramente sorprendido.

"¿Carne humana?".

"Así es, y esto…" Dijo cerrando el único ojo que se le veía, para después abrirlo violentamente. Dejando su esclerótica blanca pasando a ser negra, junto al iris de un color rojizo "Es el Kakugan que representa a un Ghoul." Expresó 'Haise'.

"( _¿Qué demonios…?_ )".

"¿Esas son todas las habilidades de un Ghoul?" Curioseó el maestro.

"Eso es todo lo que usted tiene que saber.

…

Un olor muy cercano pasó por el sentido del olfato de Kaneki.

*Snif Snif*

"Alguien está cerca" Murmuró el albino.

"¿Quién?".

"Creo que era… ¿Scarlet?".

"¿Erza…?" Masculló la chica.

"¿Erza, de verdad estas ahí?" Preguntó Dreyar al aire.

Unos segundos después salió de su escondite la Maga de Rearme.

"¿Qué tanto oíste?" Atacó Kaneki.

Era la primera vez que Erza se sentía algo intimidada por un chico.

"Todo".

*Tch*

Ken estaba dispuesto atacarla, la peli-roja al ver eso se colocó en una pose defensiva.

"Alto" Señaló el viejo, atrayendo la atención de ambos miembros "Dime, Haise. ¿Por qué intentas ocultar todo esto?".

…

"Lo Ghouls…".

…

"Los Ghouls son tachados de monstruos. No puedo permitirme eso necesito hallar al responsable de todo esto. No puedo fallar… El jefe, el jefe confía en mí… ¡Y no voy a decepcionarlo!" Exclamó con una mirada fría el Ghoul de un ojo.

"Pero no estás en tú mundo, ¿Cierto?" Apuntó Makarov, dejando a Kaneki sorprendido.

"…".

"No te preocupes, un miembro de Fairy Tail es un miembro de Fairy Tail, aquí todos somos hermanos. Tienes que entender eso".

…

"… Gracias" Ken se arrodilló en frente del viejo.

"Haise… ¿Realmente… Vienes de otro mundo?" Preguntó la peli-roja.

"¡Scarlet!" Exclamó interrumpiendo a Titania "Tengo entendido que eres muy fuerte, ¿Podrías mostrármelo?" Si no fuera por su máscara, ellos hubiesen notado la sonrisa sádica que el albino tenía.

* * *

Se puede ver a un sujeto encapuchado sentado en lo que parece un trono.

El hombre empezó a reír levemente. Al rato, unos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, llegaron frente a él y se arrodillaron.

"Sí. Mi señor, hemos verificado que el círculo mágico está haciendo su trabajo. Sólo queda aprovechar esa energía para poder empezar la misión" Informó el joven, el cual tenía el pelo azul "Pero el consejo Mágico, y creemos que también un gremio están al tanto de esto".

"¿Cuál es ese gremio?".

"Fairy Tail, señor" Dijo.

"¿Fairy Tail, eh?" El hombre usaba un tono sarcástico "Ren, ven con unos 50 soldados para allá, debemos deshacernos de todo lo que estorbe en nuestro camino, ¿Verdad?" Expresó con una sonrisa sádica "Y tú, Shizoka. Ve a era, espía al Consejo. Nuestra siguiente acción dependerá de cómo reaccionen esos imbéciles" Señaló a la chica

"Sí…".

...

Ending: Be As One – W-inds – Ending de Fairy Tail

* * *

Kero: Listo, ¡En el siguiente episodio la batalla entre Kaneki y Erza!

Mira: Eso no me lo esperaba.

Natsu: ¡No puedo esperar a ver el próximo capítulo!

Gray: Me entraron ganas de ver la serie.

Kero: Bueno, antes de irnos, me gustaría responder un Review, considero que la respuesta es importante que la lean todos.

: **NickTheNew16** , la verdad espero poder superar tus expectativas. Con respecto a la actitud de Kaneki, tengo pensado colocar su actitud mansa y despiadada a la hora de luchar. Pero claro, también colocaré su actitud fría y cortante.

: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^^.

Mira: Parece que Kaneki se está ganando una especie de enemigo en Gray…

Kero: Eso lo veremos en próximos episodios.

Natsu: ¡Espera! Antes de irnos… Ten un chiste que contar.

Gray: ¿Un chiste? Pero si tu vida ya es un chiste.

Natsu: Grrr…

Kero: Bueno, cuenta.

Natsu: Ok… ¿Qué le dijo un pollo policía a otro pollo policía?

Mira: No lo sé, ¿Qué le dijo?

Natsu: Necesitamos a-poyo.

…

…

Kero: Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3: Magic

Mira: ¡Alola!

Todos – Kero: ¡Alola!

Natsu: ¡Por fin, la batalla entre Kaneki y Erza!

Mira: Y tal vez una que otra sorpresita.

Gray: A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Kero?

Mira: Pues… Terminó de leer el manga de Tokyo Ghoul y…

Kero: ¡MALDITO ISHIDA, MALDITO ISHIDA, ME HICISTE LLORAR COMO UN CONEJO, JODEEEEEER!

Mira: Jejeje… Eso fue lo que pasó.

Kana: ¿Los conejos lloran?

Levy: No lo sé, pero tengo entendido que mueren de soledad.

Kero: ¡PERO QUE MIER$% ES ESA, HIDEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE CON LA 2DA TEMPORADA! ¡PRIMERO KANEKI SE VA A AOGIRI, Y DESPUÉS ESTÁ LA BASURA DE FINAL ESE! ¡POR MÍ ME DA IGUAL QUE ESE ALBINO SE MUERA, ¿¡PERO HIDE!? ¡ESO SI QUE NO TE LO PERDONO, ISHIDA!

Mira: M-mejor comencemos…

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo ni Fairy Tail ni Tokyo Ghoul, sus dueños son Hiro Mashima y Sui Ishida junto con Pierrot, solo poseo la historia que es sacada de mi mente.

.

Capítulo III: Erza vs Kaneki. Rabbit el asesino.

.

Tokyo, Distrito 20.

Tal y como dijo Yoshimura…

El círculo mágico podría ser un problema para el futuro, y lo está siendo.

Casi a la mitad del Distrito 20 su fuerza vital fue consumida. Pero en medio del problema, se encontraba una cafetería tanto para Ghouls, como para humanos.

"Maldición" Masculló Nishio (Mira: El senpai de Kaneki).

Una fuerte brisa azotaba al Anteiku.

"( _Y Touka lleva días sin salir de su habitación… Que miedosa_ )".

"Nishiki, hoy vamos a cerrar más temprano" Avisó el "Mono Demonio" "Por cierto, ¿Qué habrá sido de Touka?" Preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero no ha querido salir de su cuarto".

"¿Podrías ir a ver cómo está?".

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué querría entrar al cuarto de esa mocosa?" Reclamó el peli-naranja.

"¡Chicos, mi hermanita no está!" Exclamó Hinami apareciendo en la escena.

"¿¡Qué!?".

Nishio subió enseguida.

…

"¡Oye, maldita Touka!" El Ghoul entró a la habitación (Lucy: La puerta estaba abierta, ¿No?), pero no había nadie.

*Tch*

"¿Dónde se habrá metido con el problema que hay afuera?".

…

Una figura se encontraba en frente del círculo mágico.

"Maldición…" Suspiró y entró sin más dilación al polígono, siendo consumido rápidamente.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó la peli-roja en pose de combate.

No sabía cuál era el fuerte del albino, así que tenía la armadura de siempre (Erza: La Heart Kreuz Armor), junto a su respectiva espada.

 **CRACK**

Sonó el dedo índice de Kaneki, esa fue la respuesta.

"Muy bien… ¡Aquí voy!".

.

.

Opening: Tokyo Ghoul cover en español por ilonqueen. Adaptado al fic.

Como funciona todo esto, ve a decírmelo…

¿Hay alguien justo aquí?

Viviendo en mi interior.

En este mundo ya no existo, y nunca volveré.

Así no puedo ver, que te ríes de mí...

…

Sin respirar tengo que aguantar, el caos que formé…

No puedo más, ya no puedo más con esta confusión.

FREEZE

Destrúyelo o frénate. Alócate, relájate.

Encuéntrate o cálmate.

…

Lo malo del mundo lo está distorsionando, y yo me quedo sin hacer nada.

Hay tantas cosas, que ya no puedo ver…

Las he perdido…

…

El encuentro entre dos mundo ha comenzado y tan sólo sé que no quiero hacerte daño.

Lo recordaré…

Por siempre sin dudar…

…

Viviendo seguirás…

…

La soledad no tiene fin, me atará en esta cruz.

Mi mente apuñalara, ya no podré reírme.

Te frenarás, te atarás.

Te frenarás, te atarás.

Te frenaras, te frenarás hoy…

…

¡A FAIRY GHOUL!

…

* * *

Fiore, Magnolia…

Una sombra iba de techo en techo.

"Ya he llegado" Dijo "El jefe está loco, no necesito 50 soldados, total, es solo un gremio más del montón".

.

 **SLASH**

Lo único que hacía era fallar.

"( _Es muy rápido_ )" Pensó frustrada Erza, mientras que el Parche mantenía una mirada seria mientras esquivaba los tajos.

Makarov miraba esto interesado.

En una oportunidad, Kaneki intentó conectar una patada en el costado de la chica, pero fue esquivada. Erza intentó conectar un tajo luego de esto, pero el albino dio un salto para atrás previniendo ese ataque.

Ambos se alejaron unos metros.

"En ese caso…" La chica se relajó un poco "¡REARME!" Después, su cuerpo empezó a brillar en un tono amarillo, mientras cambiaba de armadura.

El Ghoul veía esto impresionado.

"( _Magia…_ )".

Scarlet dejó de brillar, mostrando la Armadura de la Velocidad.

De un momento a otro, Titania apareció frente a Kaneki con intención de propinarle una cuchillada, pero igualmente fue el mismo resultado.

Aunque el ataque no se detuvo ahí, Erza siguió intentando dar aunque sea un solo corte.

"( _Uno solo bastará_ )" Incrementó el ritmo, provocando un retroceso de Kaneki "( _¡Lo tengo!_ )".

"( _¡Mierda…!_ )" Ken cerró sus ojos (Mira: Bueno, su ojo. Recuerden que tiene la máscara puesta) mientras ponía su brazo derecho para protegerse de las dos espadas.

 **CRICK**

Makarov y Erza quedaron atónitos.

El Ghoul había detenido las dos espadas simplemente con un brazo, y para rematar…

Las había partido por la mitad.

'Sasaki' abrió su ojo dejando apreciar su Kakugan, el cual venía acompañado de una mirada fría.

El joven le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago seguido de un rodillazo, provocando que la peli-roja se arrastrara por el suelo.

"¡Gah!" La Maga del Rearme escupió un poco de sangre "( _Ha roto mis dos espadas con un brazo, su ojo pasó a ser rojo… Y sus golpes de verdad duelen_ )" Pensó adolorida "¿Esta es la magia de un Ghoul?".

Erza volvió a cambiar de armadura, esta vez a la Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo.

Se elevó unos metros.

"¡Bailen, espadas mías!" Exclamó Scarlet mientras una gran cantidad de espadas se dirigían al albino.

'Haise' corrió a través de las hojas que amenazaban con golpearlo. Dio un salto, para luego desaparecer a la vista de todos.

"¿Qué?".

 **CLANK**

Titania bloqueó la espada que traía el Parche.

Ambos descendieron al suelo (Gray: Me gustaría descender para el cielo).

 **CLANK CLINK  
CLANK CLINK**

La velocidad e intensidad de los tajos incrementaba poco a poco.

"( _Tiene un buen dominio de la espada_ )" Pensó la Maga clase S con un ojo cerrado debido al cansancio.

 **PAAAAM**

Erza recibió un fuerte uppercut que la mando a volar unos metros.

La chica respiraba con dificultad.

Mientras que Kaneki mantenía una mirada serena.

"Maldición…".

…

"¡AAAHHH!" Gritó Erza preparándose para colisionar con Ken.

…

"¡ALTO!" Se escuchó la voz del maestro.

Ambos pararon justo antes de chocar.

"¡Oh, vamos!".

"¡Vamos viejo, deja que terminen!".

"¡Increíble!".

Al darse cuenta, los dos combatientes estaban siendo rodeados por los pueblerinos (Elfman: Normal, con ese escándalo).

Por los demás miembros de Fairy Tail.

"Increíble…" Expresó Natsu al ver el combate.

"Haise dominó totalmente a Erza" Secundó la Maga de la Escritura.

"Aterrador" Dijo el Neko volador.

Y también estaban siendo observados por un sujeto con máscara, quien los miraba desde las alturas.

"Vaya…" El hombre se retiró al presenciar la batalla "( _Al parecer estaba equivocado. Ese tipo... Es extraño_ ).

.

Después de un rato, la muchedumbre se fue retirando, esta vez a dormir de verdad.

Quedaron solamente Kaneki, Makarov y Mirajane, la cual estaba alistando las cosas para el día de mañana.

"Maestro" Dijo el Ghoul, ganándose la atención del viejo "Necesito que me explique un poco más como funciona esto".

"Oh, bueno… Si es lo que quieres".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Un joven fue acorralado por dos sujetos.

"Los siento niño, no es nada personal" Dijo uno de los hombres mientras se acercaban más al asustado chico.

"¿Por qué no mejor nos das tus pertenencias? Así no te golpearíamos tan…" El hombre recibió un profundo corte en el cuello, dejando salir un chorro de sangre "¡GGRAAHH!" Se empezó a retorcer en el suelo.

"Que mier…" El otro sujeto perdió el equilibrio "¿Qué pasó?" Bajó al ver sus piernas, y lo que se vio lo dejó horrorizado "¡AAAAHHH!".

Una figura enmascarada apareció entre el joven y los hombres moribundos.

"¿Q-qué demo-monios?" Balbuceó muy adolorido, y alcanzó a ver al sujeto "¿Quién… eres?".

La figura se acercó al hombre, lo agarró de la cabellera y con la mano libre…

 **CRACTCH**

Penetró el abdomen del sujeto

"¡GYAAAH!" Luego lo lanzó hacia su compañero.

…

"Es… el diablo" Exclamó aterrado el hombre que tenía la herida en el cuello.

"No. Simplemente soy… Rabbit" Se presentó.

...

El albino sin su maravillosa máscara miraba con detenimiento la cartelera de trabajos.

Se sobresaltó.

 _¡Atención! Se han estado viendo cadáveres de los habitantes del pueblo. Por favor, le suplicamos a un gremio poder detener al culpable de estas atrocidades._

 _Recompensa: 250.000 Yewels._

…

"Mirajane" Llamó Kaneki "Tomaré este trabajo" Le mostró la hoja al Orgullo de Fairy Tail.

"Vaya, se ve complicado" Opinó Strauss "Ten mucho cuidado, Sasaki" Ella no recibió respuesta.

…

"Al menos di algo".

* * *

"¡Allí está!" Exclamó un guardia.

Enseguida todos empezaron a seguir al conocido como Rabbit.

"Maldición…" Masculló al ver que era perseguido.

Empezó a correr.

Él era el causante de todas esas muertes, debía recibir su merecido, ¿Verdad?

Fue llevado a un callejón, en donde fue acorralado.

"¡Lo tenemos!".

"¡No cantes victoria aún! Quién sabe qué trucos sucios pueda tener bajo la manga".

*Tch*

"Esto se ve mal… ( _Debo luchar sin hacer mucho alboroto_ )".

…

Hace rato que el Ghoul estaba escuchando unos gritos.

Él iba de techo en techo buscando al responsable.

*Sniff Sniff*

"( _Este olor… Se me hace familiar_ )" El chico aumentó la velocidad.

El aroma lo llevó hasta un callejón sin salida, y al ver a quien estaba siendo atrapado, se sobresaltó.

…

…

"¡Vamos a por Rabbit!" Avanzaron hacia el Conejo.

Su camino fue interrumpido, pues una figura descendió entre Rabbit y ellos.

"¡Oye, nos estás estorbando!".

 **CRACK**

Al escuchar ese distintivo sonido de los dedos, Conejo abrió los ojos como platos.

"Tú…" Su mirada se ensombreció "Idiota".

"¡Maldi…!" El soldado fue golpeado por el Ojo Parchado en el estómago, acción que hizo que cayera inconsciente.

"¿¡Eh!?".

El albino les dirigió una fría mirada a los guardias.

 **PAAAM  
PAAAM  
PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

Todos los reclutas fueron cayendo desmayados uno a uno.

 **CRACK**

"¿Qué haces aquí… Touka?" El Ghoul se dirigió a la joven Kirishima.

No obtuvo respuesta.

"¿Por qué… Eres tan idiota?" Devolvió la del Kagune Rinkaku mientras se acercaba a Ken.

 **PAM**

La peli-azul lanzó un golpe que fue detenido por Kaneki.

"No tienes que hacer esto" Reclamó el chico.

"¿¡Y tú tenías que hacer esto!?" Gritó Touka soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas "¡Maldición, Kaneki! ¡Todo el mundo en Anteiku te necesita!" Hizo una leve pausa "Yo… También" Desvió la mirada al decir eso.

"Me temo que no podré ir en un tiempo, pero…" El joven miró por unos segundos la hermana mayor de Ayato "Me podrías ayudar a encontrar la forma de volver a Anteiku" Es increíble como la actitud de Kaneki cambia en tan solo unos segundos.

Aunque Touka no lo admitiera, extrañaba esa sonrisa tan inocente.

Pero que en realidad ocultaba muchas cosas.

"Idiota".

…

Ending: Seijatachi – Ending de Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Kero: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mira: ¿Qué pasó?

Kero: ¡Estaba revisando Wikia para ver la información de Hide, y vi que su estado decía: Desconocido!

Lucy: Y… ¿Eso es bueno?

Kero: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso significa que puede o no estar muerto y lo más probable que si esté vivo, se convierta en un Ghoul de un ojo! ¡Es increíble!

Mira: Ahora tienes que leer el manga de Tokyo Ghoul: re

Kero: Sí… Me falta mucho camino por recorrer.

: Pero en todo caso, ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap! ¿Cómo Touka llegó a Fiore? Preguntas como esa se resolverán en los próximos capítulos.

Mira: Y sin más que decir…

Todos: ¡SAYONARA!


	4. Chapter 4: Kagune

KeMi: ¡Alola!

Natsu: ¡Hora de presentar el capítulo 4!

Happy: ¡Aye sir!

KeMi: Houston tenemos un problema…

Erza: ¿Cuál?

Mira: Fairy Tail…

…

Kero: El anime… Va a llegar su final… Con una recopilación de 63 tomos… Creo.

Mira: Bueno, sensei dijo que tenía en mente un proyecto para Fairy Tail, pero la serie probablemente llegue a su fin…

…

¡MIERDA!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo derechos de Fairy Tail ni Tokyo Ghoul, los propietarios de dichos animes son Hiro Mashima y Sui Ishida respectivamente, yo solo poseo la historia sin ningún fin de lucro.

.

Capítulo IV: 'Orbis Terrarum New'.

.

"El distrito 20 es considerado por ser el más calmado, ¿No?" El hombre que preguntaba eso era Yukinori Shinohara, un Investigador Ghoul 'Clase Especial' y miembro del CCG (Kero: Recuerden que aquí algunos sucesos no han ocurrido) "Ahora no parece que sea el más tranquilo" Sonrío con sarcasmo.

"Sí, hemos tenido altas con respecto a Ghouls, pero…" Amon Koutarou, quien se encontraba revisando unas carpetas con información acerca de Ghouls del distrito 20.

.

 _Rabbit: Ghoul Clase S+_

 _Kagune: Ukaku_

 _Estado:_ _ **Eliminado**_

"Hemos perdido todo el distrito 20…" Koutarou dirigió una seria mirada a la carpeta de cierto Ghoul.

.

 _Ojo Parchado: Ghoul Clase SS_

 _Kagune: Rinkaku_

 _Estado:_ _ **Eliminado**_

"¿Qué pasa, Amon?".

"( _Al final… No pude comprender tu forma de ver las cosas, Parche…_ )" Unos sucesos llegaron a la mente del joven Investigador.

.

 _Por favor… No me conviertas en un asesino…_

* * *

"M-mucho gusto, soy Kirishima Touka, espero nos podamos llevar bien" Se presentó una nerviosa peli-azul al gremio entero de Fairy Tail.

"¡UN NUEVO MIEMBRO!" Se escuchó un potente grito en los alrededores de Magnolia.

.

.

Opening: Tokyo Ghoul cover en español por ilonqueen. Adaptado al fic.

Como funciona todo esto, ve a decírmelo…

¿Hay alguien justo aquí?

Viviendo en mi interior.

En este mundo ya no existo, y nunca volveré.

Así no puedo ver, que se ríen de mí...

…

Sin respirar tengo que aguantar, el caos que se formó…

No puedo más, ya no puedo más con esta confusión.

FREEZE

Destrúyelo o frénate. Alócate, relájate.

Encuéntrate o cálmate.

…

Lo malo del mundo lo está distorsionando, y yo me quedo sin hacer nada.

Hay tantas cosas, que ya no puedo ver…

Las he perdido…

…

El encuentro entre dos mundo ha comenzado y tan sólo sé que no quiero hacerte daño.

Lo recordaré…

Por siempre sin dudar…

…

Viviendo seguirás…

…

La soledad no tiene fin, me atará en esta cruz.

Mi mente apuñalara, ya no podré reírme.

Te frenarás, te atarás.

Te frenarás, te atarás.

Te frenaras, te frenarás hoy…

…

¡A FAIRY GHOUL!

…

* * *

"¡Tendremos otra fiesta!".

"¡Señorita Touka, que guapa!" Ese comentario sonrojó a la camarera del Anteiku.

.

"( _Me pregunto cómo Touka llegó aquí_ )" Pensó el albino, quien se encontraba recostado en el techo de una casa.

Dio un vistazo al claro cielo que cubría todo Fiore.

"Jefe…".

Llegó un momento en donde Kaneki se sentía observado.

"Sal de ahí" Dijo en un tono autoritario que venía acompañado de una serena mirada.

"Al parecer te subestimé…" Se escuchó en el aire. De repente, una figura se materializaba en un líquido morado, dejando ver a un chico peli-azul "Hola, Sasaki" El desconocido le dio una sonrisa al Ghoul.

"¿Cómo me conoces?".

"Sencillo, yo estuve presenciando tu combate contra Erza Scarlet" Expresó el joven, dejando sorprendido a 'Haise' "Por cierto, linda máscara esa".

"¿Tú nombre?" El peli-azul sonrío nervioso ante la seria mirada que le brindaba el del Ojo Parchado (Mira. Aquí no tiene la máscara puesta, por las dudas).

"Hombre, que seriedad… Yo soy Ren, mucho gusto" Se presentó el chico, ahora conocido como Ren.

El joven se sentó junto a Kaneki, mientras que un silencio incómodo los invadía.

"Oye, Sasaki, ¿Conoces el círculo mágico?" Preguntó, ganándose la atención de nuestro protagonista "¿Sabes de dónde proviene?".

"No".

"Bueno, la verdad… Yo sí sé" El albino miró sorprendido a Ren "Pero no te lo voy a decir al menos que luches conmigo. Si ganas te lo diré; si pierdes, pues… Lo descubrirás por ti mismo, ¿Te parece?".

…

"Está bien…".

.

 **PAAAM  
PAAAM  
PAAAM**

Fairy Tail podía escuchar unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la ciudad.

Un albino y un peli-azul colisionaban golpes.

 **PAAAM**

Ambos retrocedieron al verse afectados por el último puñetazo.

"Vaya… No me sorprende, dominaste fácilmente a Titania" Ren tomó un poco de aire mientras que una espada se materializaba al frente de él. La espada tenía la hoja de un color morado, mientras que su empuñadura intercalaba los colores negro y el mismo morado.

El peli-azul agarró su espada y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Ghoul.

 **CRACK**

El Ghoul SS comenzó a esquivar todos los tajos que Ren lanzaba contra él.

En una oportunidad, Kaneki intentó conectar una patada en la cara, pero dicho movimiento fue interceptado por el peli-azul, quien agarró la extremidad inferior mientras daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago del albino, el cual al recibir el impacto se alejó unos metros.

Un poco de sangre se escurría por la boca de 'Sasaki'.

Se dio cuenta de que su contrincante había adoptado una pose de seriedad, por lo cual el también empezaría a luchar en serio.

(Kero: Esta parte me recordó al combate del anime entre Matasaka y Kaneki, no sé por qué…).

.

 _Kagune._

 _Es el arma depredadora de un Ghoul. Se forma gracias a la acumulación de las células Rc del Kakuhou de un Ghoul. Es también conocido como 'Músculo Líquido'._

 _._

Ese conocido músculo empezó a salir de la parte posterior de su cintura en forma de dos tentáculos rojos.

"Esa espada no está hecha de un material sólido" Susurró el albino mirando el arma que poseía Ren.

"Así es; extrañamente no muchos se dan cuenta de eso" Contestó el joven al ver la mirada de 'Sasaki' "Yo controlo muy bien el veneno, gracias a eso soy capaz de crear objetos con el mismo líquido. Se podría decir que soy… ¿Un Mago de Veneno?".

Una ráfaga del fluido nocivo se dirigió a Kaneki a una velocidad impresionante.

 **BOOM**

Tras disiparse el humo que había creado esa explosión, el peli-azul se dio cuenta de que faltaba su contrincante.

"¡...!".

 **PAAAM**

Ren escupió un poco de sangre al recibir el tremendo impactó del puño del Ghoul en su rostro.

El ataque del albino no terminó ahí, pues le siguieron una serie de puñetazos dirigidos al rostro de su adversario.

 **PAAM  
PAAM  
PAAM**

El último uppercut del parche hizo que el peli-azul se arrastrara unos metros por el suelo.

Inmediatamente se limpió la sangre que escurría por su boca.

"Je…" Una lanza morada se materializaba en frente de Ren.

…

 **PAAAAM**

 **.**

Un gremio se encontraba preocupado debido a los temblores que estaban ocurriendo.

Por lo que inmediatamente fueron a investigar el origen de los golpes. Se dividieron en grupos de dos, quedando Kirishima Touka (Kero: Me gusta empezar por el apellido cuando son nombres japoneses) y Mirajane Strauss.

"Disculpe… ¿Me podría decir que está pasando?" Preguntó la sexy albina a un hombre, el cual se encontraba junto a una multitud reunida.

"Parece ser que…" El sujeto al darse la vuelta quedó unos segundos embobado al tener al Orgullo de Fairy Tail a sus espaldas "¡S-sí! ¡Esto… Parece que hay una batalla entre dos personas!" Exclamó nervioso, ocasionando una risita por parte de Mirajane.

Amabas se abrieron paso entre la muchedumbre.

 **CRATCH**

Un albino fue penetrado por una lanza morada, ocasionando que el chico escupiera mucha sangre.

"¡Gah!" Rápidamente se cubrió la herida, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

"Mierda…" Un peli-azul se agarraba la herida en su brazo izquierdo "( _Esto no va a sanar de la noche a la mañana_ )" Cerró un ojo debido al dolor.

...

"¡Sasaki!" Gritó aterrada la joven Strauss acercándose al Ghoul de un ojo "La herida es grave. Hay que llevárselo a Porlyusica".

"Maldición" Touka le dio una mirada asesina al peli-azul, tenía intención de darle una buena paliza, pero fue detenida por una mano "¿Qué haces?".

"Déjalo" Dijo el Parche, quien se levantó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

El peli-azul pudo sentir una fría mirada por parte del albino.

Al presenciar esa acción solo pudo enviar una sonrisa desafiante.

"Considéralo un empate" Suspiró para lo que venía a continuación "Orbis Terrarum New, un grupo de personas que persiguen su ideal de cambiar el mundo. Y yo soy uno de ellos, Ren" Soltó el joven mientras se daba la vuelta, no sin soltar un gruñido de dolor al sentir la herida en su brazo.

"¿Quién es su líder?" Preguntó el albino en un tono dominante.

"Arata… Cuando te cruces con él, mejor trátalo con respeto" Después de decir eso, Ren se desvaneció en un líquido morado.

"( _Arata…_ )".

El Ghoul se desplomó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Observó su cuerpo, y notó que tenía unas vendas que cubrían sus heridas.

Podría decir que era una momia ahora mismo. (KeMi: Chúpate esa, Eto)

"Ya despertaste, mocoso" Se escucharon unos pasos en la habitación, para poderse apreciar a una mujer peli-rosa, se notaba que los años le estaban ganando.

La mujer se acercó al albino.

 **PLAAF**

Una marca roja aparecía en la mejilla derecha de Kaneki, quien quedó fuera de base.

"Eso te lo ganaste por descuidado" Reprochó la peli-rosa con una penetrante mirada (Kero: Ahora que lo pienso, Porlyusica es la enfermera Joy de Fairy Tail…) "¿Tú nombre, mocoso?".

"S-Sasaki Haise; y usted debe ser Porlyusica".

"Así es" La mujer se sentó en la camilla "¿Tú eres un Ghoul?" Sin ningún tipo de anestesia atacó la contraparte del Dragón del Cielo.

…

"¿Usted nos conoce?".

"Claro" Asintió "Hace algunos años ocurrió un asalto a gran escala de unos seres llamados Ghouls, por supuesto que fueron exterminados, aunque algunos sobrevivieron y se esconden entre nosotros" Explicó Porlyusica.

"Pero… El maestro-"

"Que ese viejo no se acuerde ya no es problema mío" Interrumpió

…

"¡Ya, lárgate! ¡No soporto el aroma de las personas!".

"S-sí… Muchas gracias".

.

Al salir de la casa de la peli-rosa, sintió un leve roce en su espalda.

 **[Te has vuelto muy débil, Kaneki]**

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"Rize…" En un pestañeó, la figura de la peli-morada estaba al frente de él.

 **[Bueno, es que no has comido mucho últimamente. Dime… ¿No te gustaría comer un poco? Necesitas ganar algo de fuerzas…]**

Kamishiro recorría el pecho del Ghoul con su dedo índice mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos desde atrás.

…

"Te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda" El albino miró fríamente a 'Glotón'.

 **[¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Quieres perder a las personas que más quieres? Dime… ¿Quieres perderlo a él?]**

Kaneki se sobresaltó.

"No metas a Hide en esto…" Apretaba sus puños con fuerza debido a la frustración del momento.

…

"Aunque… Quizás tengas razón" Al oír eso, los ojos de Rize pasaron a ser los de un Ghoul.

 **[Por supuesto que la tengo]**

"Jeje… Cualquiera que toque lo más preciado para mí… No tendrá misericordia" Una sonrisa sádica se pudo apreciar en la cara de 'Sasaki'.

 **[Así me gusta… Eres un buen chico, Ken]**

Así como apareció Rize, en un pestañeo desapareció.

"Hora de comer…".

.

Ending: Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi – Ending 2 de Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Natsu: Genial…

Mira: Un momento, ¿Arata no es el padre de Touka?

Kero: Jejeje…

Erza: Ya empezó otra vez.

Gray: Bueno, para finalizar…

Kero: Le queremos desear un feliz día del padre (Aunque atrasado) a todos los papiiis de este mundo. Así que, tú lector, quien tiene un papá, espero que la hayas pasado bien como Yisus lo decreta.

Mira: Y eso es todo… Sin más que agregar.

Todos: ¡SAYONARA!

Kero: ¡A seguir viendo Guilty Crown!

Lucy: Espera… ¿Guilty Crown?


	5. Chapter 5: Fairy Tail

KeMi: ¡Alola!

Kero: ¡Atención! Tengo un punto importante.

: A partir de aquí voy a agregar un poco de la saga del festival, donde aparece Laxus y esas cosas. Pero me di cuenta de unos aspectos que se me escaparon.

Mira: Cierto, como que el gremio es terminado; aunque ni siquiera te acordaste de que fue destruido.

Kero: Sí… Las sagas las tenía desordenadas en mi cabeza. Me disculpo por seguir mi instinto (Al estilo Mado).

Erza: ¿Y eso va afectar el transcurso del fic?

Kero: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo soy esa clase de personas que improvisan en base a lo que piensan! ¡Y que por eso pasa lo que pasa!

Mira: Me temo que eso no va a cambiar…

: En todo caso, muchas gracias a las personas que están apoyando el fic.

Kero: ¡Cierto! Ya hemos llegado a más de 300 visitas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. También me alegra que estén comentando en esta historia. Ahora…

: ¡Estoy encendido!

Natsu: ¡Oye, no me copies!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo ni Fairy Tail ni Tokyo Ghoul, todos los derechos a sus creadores, Hiro Mashima y Sui Ishida (Kero: Quien aumentó mis expectativas para una posible 3ra temporada de Tokyo Ghoul…) respectivamente. Yo solo poseo la historia sin ningún fin aparte de entretener.

.

Capítulo V: La batalla de Fairy Tail.

.

¿Eso fue un sueño?

Pero… Parecía tan real…

Rize estaba tentándolo, como siempre.

Se puso a pensar en ello.

La verdad es que, a pesar de que ella lo introdujo en ese sangriento mundo, a pesar de que gracias a ella se convirtió en lo que es ahora, a pesar de que ella lo trató de matar…

Nunca fue capaz de odiarla.

Miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en la misma camilla en donde había despertado aquí, en Fairy Tail.

"Me alegra que despertaras, Sasaki" Se escuchó una voz. Kaneki buscó de dónde provenía el sonido, hasta que una mano le jaló el brazo e indicó para que mirara abajo.

"Oh, maestro" Makarov gruñó ante eso "¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?" Preguntó el albino.

"Porlyusica dijo que te encontró desmayado en la entrada de su casa" Makarov se cruzó de brazos, mientras que en su cara se podía una mirada seria "Pero en todo caso. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para terminar así?".

Las imágenes del combate llegaron a su mente.

"Luché contra un chico" Kaneki dirigió su mirada hacia el cielorraso "Me contó sobre una organización, Orbis Terrarum New, parece ser que tienen algo que ver con el círculo mágico" Explicó el albino.

"Podría ser una pequeña pista… ¿Te contó algo más?".

"No. Pero…" El Ghoul le dirigió un sereno vistazo al maestro de Fairy Tail "Maestro, ¿De verdad usted no…?" La puerta de la habitación fue abierta por la hermana Strauss.

"Maestro, tenemos un visitante" Avisó la albina.

Makarov se sorprendió.

"¿Tan pronto está aquí?" Inmediatamente salió del paradero, siendo seguido por Mirajane.

Al presenciar eso, 'Sasaki' se colocó su máscara.

.

"Vaya… Los aires han cambiado un poco en este lugar" Expresó un rubio con una particular cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

Claro que, todos estaban sorprendidos por ver al autoproclamado 'Miembro más fuerte de Fairy Tail'

"También veo caras nuevas por aquí" Se abrió paso entre la multitud dando disimuladas miradas de vez en cuando "¿Y dónde está ese viejo?".

"Laxus" Volteó al dueño de esa voz mientras se apreciaba una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Makarov, quien venía acompañado de la siempre hermosa Mirajane.

Pero… ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Nunca había oído hablar de él.

"Parece que también hay miembros que tienen gustos extraños" Ese comentario no le gustó para nada a Kaneki, quien afiló su mirada.

"¿Quién eres tú?".

Laxus lo miró confundido.

"Soy Laxus. Futuro maestro de Fairy Tail" Se presentó formalmente el peli-amarillo con un aire de superioridad.

Esas expresiones eran las que más sacaban de quicio al Ghoul de un ojo. Le recordaban a un peli-morado que estaba loco por comérselo. (Mira: Dios mío que mal suena eso…).

Una lección caería sobre el joven Dreyar.

.

.

Opening: Tokyo Ghoul cover en español por ilonqueen. Adaptado al fic.

Como funciona todo esto, ve a decírmelo…

¿Hay alguien justo aquí?

Viviendo en mi interior.

En este mundo ya no existo, y nunca volveré.

Así no puedo ver, que se ríen de mí...

…

Sin respirar tengo que aguantar, el caos que se formó…

No puedo más, ya no puedo más con esta confusión.

FREEZE

Destrúyelo o frénate. Alócate, relájate.

Encuéntrate o cálmate.

…

Lo malo del mundo lo está distorsionando, y yo me quedo sin hacer nada.

Hay tantas cosas, que ya no puedo ver…

Las he perdido…

…

El encuentro entre dos mundo ha comenzado y tan sólo sé que no quiero hacerte daño.

Lo recordaré…

Por siempre sin dudar…

…

Viviendo seguirás…

…

La soledad no tiene fin, me atará en esta cruz.

Mi mente apuñalara, ya no podré reírme.

Te frenarás, te atarás.

Te frenarás, te atarás.

Te frenaras, te frenarás hoy…

…

¡A FAIRY GHOUL!

…

* * *

"Pero… ¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Laxus acercándose a Kaneki.

"Haise Sasaki" Al rubio le daba algo de gracia la máscara que portaba el Ghoul, por lo cual no pudo contener una leve risa "¿Futuro maestro de Fairy Tail?".

"Por supuesto, este gremio necesita un cambio en sus miembros" Dreyar podía sentir unas furiosas miradas por parte de los demás gremios.

"Lo siento, pero no creo que se necesite un maestro tan arrogante" Intervino la peli-azul Kirishima "( _Aunque en realidad no sé nada acerca de esto…_ )".

Después de decir eso, un peli-verde, el cual se encontraba detrás de Laxus juntó a dos personas más, dio un saltó frente a Touka.

"Mocosa. No te atrevas a hablarle de nuevo así a Laxus" Exclamó con una fría mirada.

Rabbit sonrió aún más ante eso.

"Ya déjalo Freed. Por otro lado…" El rubio tomó a Kirishima por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo "Eres interesante".

 **CRACK**

Una sádica mirada se hizo presente en el gremio.

 **[Oye, maldito… ¿Harías el favor de salir de aquí? Tu presencia me irrita]**

Todo el mundo volteó hacia dónde provenía esa tenebrosa y femenina voz. Se vio a un Kaneki que desprendía un instinto asesino.

Ante eso, el Mago del Rayo soltó una carcajada.

"¡Esto ahora es más emocionante!" Soltó a la peli-azul, quien le devolvió una fría mirada "Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed es hora de comenzar" Los mencionados asintieron.

La miembro de los Raijinshuu se quitó las gafas mostrando sus ojos, los cuales estaban brillando en un tono amarillo.

"¡Ojos de piedra!" Después de eso, todo el gremio, excluyendo a Makarov, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en piedra.

"¡Laxus, ¿Qué demonios es esto?!" Exclamó el enano dirigiéndole al rubio una mirada de furia, pero también se podía ver…

Decepción.

Por otro lado, el Ghoul activó sus instintos, dejando ver su Kakugan; y por lo tanto esquivando el ataque de Evergreen.

Para luego lanzarse contra el Mago de Rayo.

"¡Rayo de hada!" El albino tuvo que interrumpir su ruta para esquivar el potente rayo que se dirigía a él.

 **BOOOM**

Rayo que impactó en el techo del gremio.

"¡Sasaki, no puedes pelear aquí!" Avisó el maestro mientras recibía un leve asentimiento.

Unas grietas aparecían en la estatua de la peli-azul.

 **[Que molestos…]**

…

* * *

"Sasaki Haise…" Ren asentía ante esas palabras.

"Sí, y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que es un Ghoul como usted" Expresó el peli-azul.

"Así que hay más Ghoul en este universo… Interesante" El hombre desvió su mirada para después enfocarse en la chica "Shizoka".

"Sí. Al parecer el consejo mágico no se moverá hasta que lo hagamos nosotros" Informó al estilo de una kuudere (KeMi: En toda regla).

Ante eso, Arata le acarició su cabellera.

"Buen trabajo" Felicitó a Shizoka, quien hizo una mueca para nada perceptible de felicidad "¿Dónde está Kasuka?" Preguntó a los guardias que se encontraban ahí.

"Pues...".

"¿Qué sucede, Arata?" Dijo una recién llegada, la cual tenía la cara manchada de sangre.

"Cielos, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?".

"Nada en especial. Solo me estuve divirtiendo un rato" La mujer se relamió los dedos con una sádica sonrisa "¿Entonces…?".

"Parece que Fairy Tail está pasando por algo, ¿Te importaría echar un vistazo?".

"Por supuesto, pero… No garantizo nada".

Arata le siguió el juego con su sonrisa.

"( _Y pensar que alguna vez fuiste investigadora Ghoul…_ )".

.

 **PAAM**

El albino tuvo que bloquear un puño cubierto de electricidad por parte de Laxus.

Para luego ser recibido por un golpe de oscuridad de Freed.

 **BOOM**

La cortina de humo se desvaneció gracias a la velocidad de Kaneki, el cual conectó un golpe en el estómago del peli-verde.

"¡Formación en línea mis pequeños!" Exclamó el miembro peli-azul de los Raijinshuu, mientras que detrás de él salían unas especies de espíritus (Kero: No tengo idea de que son esas cosas…).

Disparando una ráfaga de energía verde que cortaba todo a su paso.

 **BOOOOM**

Aunque esta explotó contra una casa, pues había sido esquivada por el Ghoul.

El cual los mataba a todos con la mirada.

 **[Joo… Que tramposos]**

Kaneki se colocó en pose de combate

 **CRACK**

Laxus lanzó una ráfaga de electricidad hacia nuestro protagonista.

"¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!" La cual fue detenida por un aliento de Dragón, provocando una explosión y una cortina de humo.

"Sentimos llegar tarde, Sasaki" Se disculpó una peli-roja a un 'Haise' que los miraba sorprendido.

Al disiparse el humo, los Raijinshuu vieron como unas lanzas de hielo amenazaban con golpearlos, las cuales fueron esquivadas con facilidad.

"¡Hay que dividirnos!" Exclamó la Maga Clase S mientras cambiaba de armadura "¡Rueda del Cielo!" E inmediatamente, fue hacia una peli-miel que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

"¡Martillo de Hielo!" Fullbuster creó, como su nombre lo indica, un martillo de hielo que tenía intención de golpear en la cara al portador de la Magia de Runas.

"¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego!" El puño de Natsu fue cubierto de las llamas que lo representaban y se dirigió hacia el miembro que tenía la marca del gremio en la lengua.

"¡Tauro, ayúdanos!".

El toro del zodíaco salió de la tierra a luchar, no sin antes alabar el cuerpo esbelto de la rubia, quien tenía una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca ante eso.

Nuevamente, Kaneki se concentró en su adversario.

…

Ambos se abalanzaron al otro.

Los puños de Laxus fueron cubiertos por relámpagos para luego impactar en el Ghoul, quien bloqueó el golpe formando una X con sus brazos.

Sin embargo, sentía como la electricidad recorría su cuerpo, causándole un gran ardor.

'Sasaki' intentó conectar una patada en la zona abdominal del rubio, pero este dio un salto hacia atrás para luego lanzar unas esferas de electricidad.

Aunque fueron esquivadas por el albino quien se acercaba más al Mago de Rayo.

 **PAAM  
PAAM  
PAAAM  
PAM  
PAAAM**

 **PAM**

Luego comenzó una colisión de golpes.

Dreyar se mostraba levemente sorprendido por la fuerza de este nuevo miembro.

 **PAAAM**

Ken fue alejado unos metros gracias a una patada cortesía de Laxus.

Quien golpeó el suelo con su puño, creando así una especie de rueda eléctrica que se dirigió al Ojo Parchado.

 **BOOOM**

La cual provocó una nube de humo.

.

Unos proyectiles se dirigían a la peli-roja, quien hacia su mayor esfuerzo para evitar que esas dagas impactaran en ella.

Inmediatamente respondió dirigiéndose hacia Evergreen.

La verdad, a pesar de que no lo dijera… Se sentía frustrada, el que un nuevo miembro la superara con facilidad…

¿Tan débil se había vuelto?

Aunque, ese chico era de otra dimensión. No sabía lo que se encontraba en su mundo, tenía un entrenamiento diferente a ella, ¿No?

Que patética excusa.

"¡AAAHHH!" Gritó Titania conectando un certero puño en la mejilla derecha de la peli-miel, quien estaba sorprendida ante la actitud de Scarlet.

Evergreen retrocedió unos metros.

"Algo me dice que no estás bien… ¿Qué te sucede… Titania?" La Maga Clase S tenía unos mechones de su roja cabellera cubriendo sus ojos, aunque era notable el estado emocional de la chica.

Estaba molesta consigo misma.

"Cállate…" Se colocó en una pose atacante.

Una cantidad considerable de espadas aparecieron detrás de Erza.

.

 **BOOOM**

Una capa de humo se creó debido a un rayo de energía en forma de X.

"¿Estás bien, Lucy?" Preguntó un preocupado Dragon Slayer.

"Sí, pero…" La rubia miró entre el humo a su oponente "Es muy fuerte…".

"Maldita sea… Además…" Natsu señaló a un toro con un hacha rota en su cabeza "No aguantó nada".

"Tauro… Cierro el portal" Lucy lloraba de una manera cómica mientras regresaba al vacuno.

"¿Ya terminaron con sus juegos?" Preguntó el peli-azul de los Raijinshuu apareciendo en frente de ellos.

Ante eso, el hijo de Igneel se envolvió en un aura de llamas.

"Grrr… ¡Cierra el pico!" Se abalanzó contra el de armadura.

 **PAAAAM**

Todo ocurrió a una velocidad increíble.

"¿Q-qué…?" Una figura femenina golpeó a un sorprendido peli-rosa con tal fuerza que se estrelló fuertemente contra una casa, provocando una mini explosión.

Bickslow se sorprendió ante la fuerza de ese golpe.

"Ups, creo que me excedí… ¿Lo maté?" Se pudo escuchar una psicópata risa proveniente de la recién llegada.

"¡Natsu!".

"O-oye… ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó el peli-azul aún sin salir del shock.

"Sé que no me invitaron a esta fiesta, pero…" Su ojo derecho pasó a ser de un color negro "Me voy a unir".

.

Ending: Seijatachi – Ending de Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Kero: Y… Eso es todo por ahora.

Natsu: ¡Genial!

Mira: ¿No hay cosas que explicar?

Kero: Así es. La voz de Rize, en realidad se escucha desde la cabeza de Kaneki, él no habla cuando ella habla. Es algo así como cuando Yamori se lo quería comer y la vio a ella en lugar del albino.

Lucy: ¿Y quién es esa Kasuka?

Kero: Lo único que te diré es que ella fue una Investigadora Ghoul, creo que ustedes, lectores, ya se harán una idea de quién podría ser.

: Y eso es todo.

Mira: Sin más que agregar…

¡Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden

.

 **Aclaraciones al final**

.

Kero: No, no… No proceso la información todavía…

Gray: ¿Qué sucede?

Kero: ¿Me estás diciendo que Kaneki y Touka han…?

Mira: Debo admitir que yo también me sorprendí...

Natsu: ¿Pero qué pasa?

Kero: Y lo peor es que eso fue un spoiler para mí…

Mira: Demasiado grande. Como cuando te contaron el final de Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso, en donde la chi-

Kero la calló rápidamente antes de que cometiera una locura.

: ¡Cállate!

Gray: Y yo no me entero de nada…

Happy: Aye…

Mira: Bueno, en todo caso. ¡Alola!

Kero: ¡Alola!

Todos – KeMi: ¿…Alola…?

KeMi: ¡Esperamos que les esté gustando este fic tanto como a nosotros!

Kero: bueno, sin más. Pasemos al capítulo

Erza: ¿Eh?

.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo derechos de Fairy Tail ni de Tokyo Ghoul, todos los derechos a sus creadores, Hiro Mashima y Sui Ishida (Kero: Ese hijoe…). Yo solo poseo la historia sin ningún fin aparte de entretener.

.

Capítulo VI: La batalla de Fairy Tail Pt. 2.

.

 **PAAAAM**

Una mini explosión se hizo presente.

"¡N-Natsu!" Exclamó la Maga estelar con evidente preocupación.

"O-oye… ¿Quién eres?" Bickslow se encontraba sorprendido al presenciar ese brutal golpe.

"Sé que no me invitaron a su fiesta pero…" El ojo derecho de la extraña pasó a ser negro "Me voy a unir".

.

.

Opening: Unravel – TK from animation.

…

Oshiete, oshiete yo sono shikumi wo…

Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?

Kowareta, kowareta yo kono sekai de…

Kimi ga warau… Nani mo miezu ni.

…

Kowareta Boku nante sa.

Iki wo tomete…

Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo.

Shinjitsu sa e…

 _FREEZE_

Kowaseru, kowasenai

Kurueru, kuruenai

Anata wo mitsukete…

…

Yureta yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa.

Sukitoote, mienaku natte.

Mitsukenaide, boku no koto wo…

Mitsumenaide.

Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de.

Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo.

Oboetete, boku no koto wo…

…

Azayaka na mama…

…

Mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru.

Mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte.

Ugokenai, ugokenai

Ugokenai, ugokenai

Ugokenai, ugokenai yo…

¡A FAIRY GHOUL!

…

* * *

"¿A qué te refieres…?" El peli-azul recibió un rodillazo en su zona abdominal, soltando un gruñido de dolor "Grr… Maldita".

Kasuka volteó hacia la Maga Estelar, quien reaccionó con una mirada que reflejaba miedo.

"Vaya…" Y de un momento a otro, apreció en frente de ella con intención de tomarla de la barbilla, de no ser por cierto Espíritu Celestial, quien la miraba con un profundo odio.

"No voy a dejar que la toques… Asqueroso Ghoul" Mencionó con veneno.

"¡Loke!" La rubia se encontraba sorprendida por la repentina aparición del León del zodíaco.

Ante esas palabras, la Ghoul sonrió mientras se alejaba de los jóvenes.

"¿Huh? Así que sabes quienes somos... Interesante, pero… ¿Qué te hace pensar que la puedes proteger? Digo, sólo eres un Espíritu" Al expresar eso último, Kasuka se llevó el dedo índice al labio, a la vez que una especie de cola de un color amarillo brillante se empezaba a enrollar en su pierna derecha.

.

 _Kagune Bikaku_

 _Tiene una apariencia de cola. Es bueno en los ataques de media distancia, es equilibrado en cuanto a estadísticas, por lo que no tiene fortalezas o debilidades contra los otros Kagune._

.

Las manos de Loke fueron cubiertas en una esfera de energía amarilla.

"Lucy, ayuda a Natsu. Déjame esto a mí" La Maga se sorprendió ante la inmensa seriedad en las palabras del León.

"Loke… Ten cuidado" El peli-naranja asintió levemente mientras se volvía a concentrar en su oponente.

…

La mirada de la rubia Ghoul se afiló.

 **PAAAAM**

.

"¿Qué es lo que traman?" Entre la colisión de espadas de hielo y golpes de oscuridad, vino la pregunta del Fullbuster.

Freed retrocedió dispuesto a responder.

"El Palacio del Trueno. ¿Ves esas esferas?" El peli-verde apuntó a unas esferas que se encontraban suspendidas en el cielo cubriendo toda Magnolia, sorprendiendo a Gray "Explotarán en el momento que Laxus lo indique, a menos que Makarov cambié de opinión con respecto a elegir al nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail" Explicó el Justine monótonamente.

"¿¡Pero tienes idea de las víctimas que provocaría eso!?" El Mago de Hielo estaba furioso ante esa explicación. Le envió al Raijinshuu una ráfaga de hielo, la cual fue desviada por la Magia de Oscuridad "¿Ustedes apoyarán a Laxus en todo lo que ordene?".

"Esto es por lealtad, si él lo quiere, que así sea" Las manos de Freed fueron cubiertas por energía oscura, mientras que este se dirigía con intención de propinarle un golpe al peli-negro.

"No te lo voy a permitir… ¡Geiser de Hielo!" Una especie de montaña helada emergió de la tierra teniendo como objetivo al peli-verde. Pero para la sorpresa del mago, su contrincante no se hallaba ahí "¿…?".

"Quédate ahí. Runas Mágicas" Un cubo formado por Runas encerró a Fullbuster.

"¿Qué? ¡Freed! ¡Oye!" Exclamaba el Mago dando golpes con intención de destruir el cubo ante la frialdad que proyectaban los ojos de Freed, quien procedió a retirarse.

 ***Tch***

"Magnolia está en un gran problema…".

.

Kaneki jadeaba debido al cansancio.

Laxus también se mostraba visiblemente cansado.

"Estoy sorprendido, pensaba que en el gremio la única que me daría pelea sería Erza. Debo admitirlo, eres fuerte… Parche" El cuerpo de Laxus se veía envuelto en cantidad de relámpagos, un Aura de electricidad "Hora de pelear en serio" De un momento a otro, el rubio desapareció del campo de visión del Ghoul.

Quien se encontraba shockeado, no por el aumento considerable de velocidad, sino porque, por unos segundos, pudo ver a una persona con la que desearía no haberse cruzado en su vida.

"Yamori…".

 **PAAAAAAM**

 **[¡GAAAHH!]**

Un potente puñetazo de electricidad fue a parar en la zona abdominal del albino, provocando una leve onda de choque. (Kero: El clásico golpe de Shachi)

Aunque los golpes no acabaron ahí.

 **PAAAM  
PAAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

El Mago finalizó con una potente patada en la cara, provocando un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

Cráter en donde se encontraba el albino, quien escupió su máscara debido a la expulsión de sangre.

Viendo el estado de 'Haise', Laxus se procedió a retirar.

 **[Ya… m… i…]**

Pero inmediatamente volteó al escuchar ese llamado. Vio al Ghoul que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de levantarse.

 **[Ya… mo… ri]**

"¿… Qué eres… un zombie?" Preguntó el sorprendido Dreyar.

Cuatro tentáculos rojos emergieron de la espalda del joven Ghoul, el cual miraba a Laxus con los ojos muy abiertos.

"…".

 **[¡YAMORI!]**

 **PAAAAAM**

Una colisión de potentes golpes se hizo presente.

El de la cicatriz intentó conectar un puñetazo, pero fue intervenido al sentir como estaba siendo sujetado por el Kagune.

 **PAAAAM**

"¡Gah!" Laxus recibió un golpe en el estómago producto de la palma de Kaneki. Al instante fue lanzado unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarse contra una especie de palacio "Grrr… No, no lo voy a tolerar… ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!" Emitió un grito mientras su Aura comenzaba a incrementarse, pareciéndose a ciertos súper guerreros de pelo amarillo. (KeMi: Vuela, pega y esquiva~)

De pronto, la piel de Laxus comenzó a tener algunas escamas de Dragón, mientras que sus dientes se afilaban levemente.

Así como también sus ojos pasaron a ser blancos totalmente.

…

 _Dragonforce_

.

 **CRACK**

* * *

"¡GAAH!" Se escuchó un grito de dolor por parte de una peli-roja al ser golpeada por una ráfaga de energía feérica.

"¿Eso es todo, Titania?" Preguntó Evergreen a una Erza que yacía tendida en el Swellow. (Mira: Ese chiste ya es muy 2007…)

No obtuvo respuesta.

"¿Es este el máximo nivel de los magos de Fairy Tail…? Me sorprende, tú no pareces ser alguien que deje que sus emociones nublen su juicio. Te venceré, y adoptaré el apodo de Titania" Dijo mientras se acercaba de a pocos.

Ante esas palabras, la Maga Clase S abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

Y empezó a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?".

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó.

"Jejeje… Gracias por abrirme los ojos…" La peli-miel la miró confundida "Había olvidado lo que realmente importa. La verdad no sé quién me puso ese sobrenombre, pero… Te haré entender lo que vale Fairy Tail… Te mostraré… ¡De lo que está hecho un Mago de Fairy Tail!" una gran cantidad de espadas se dirigieron a la miembro de los Raijinshuu quien hacía lo posible por evitar que alguna daga impactara en ella. (Kero: Por eso siempre digo que no hay que hablar demás en una pelea, si no me creen pregúntenle a Freezer)

Tan concentrada estaba en esquivar las espadas que no vio cuando Erza le propinó una fuerte patada en el costado derecho, lo que la mandó a impactar violentamente contra el suelo.

"¿… C-cómo…?" Fue retrocediendo poco a poco al ver a Erza, quien la miraba con una inmensa seriedad y se acercaba con espada en mano.

Retrocedió hasta quedar, como dice el dicho, entre la espada y la pared.

"Pero… También te quiero demostrar de que están hechas mis espadas. Te mataré aquí mismo" Le apuntó con su espada mientras que gran cantidad de dagas aparecían detrás de la peli-roja.

Teniendo a la de lentes como único objetivo.

"¿V-voy a morir?" Dijo en un susurro, inaudible para el oído no desarrollado. La peli-roja levantó su espada.

Evergreen cerró los ojos esperando el inevitable final.

Pero nunca llegó.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos.

 **Pam**

"¡Ay!" Se quejó al sentir un dolor en su frente, se percató de que todas las espadas habían desaparecido. Y Erza sonreía juguetona.

"Así es como se echa un farol" Titania le sacó la lengua.

La peli-miel cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba cómicamente.

"¡Buaaaa! ¡Eres muy mala Erza!" Lágrimas salían de sus ojos cual cascadas.

…

"Desactiva la Magia" Ordenó Scarlet.

Evergreen suspiró.

"Bueno, me ganaste, creo que sería lo justo".

.

"El Palacio del Trueno… ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Laxus?" Pensaba el Maestro al ver a las múltiples esferas que cubrían el cielo de Magnolia.

Volteó a ver a los miembros petrificados, grande fue su sorpresa al ver unas bellas alas de fuego negro saliendo de la estatua de Kirishima. La piedra que conformaba su estatua se agrietaba de a pocos, para después romperse.

 ***Cof Cof***

La peli-azul respiraba agitadamente.

"Demonios… Pensé que moriría…" Makarov vio que sus ojos habían cambiado a un color negro.

"Touka… ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó acercándose a la peli-azul.

"Ese idiota… Siempre metiéndose en problemas…" Expresó la hija de Arata "Maestro, ¿Qué debo hacer?" Se levantó.

"Necesitas conocer el Palacio del Trueno" Señalo a las esferas "Son creación de mi nieto, Laxus. De cualquier manera… Hay que encontrar una forma de destruirlo" Dijo con un rostro serio.

"Ayudaremos en lo que se pueda, maestro…" Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la Strauss.

"¡Destruiremos el Palacio, porque somos hombres!" Ahora fue el turno de Elfman.

"Y nosotros no nos quedamos atrás" Expresaron Kana, Macao y el fumador de Wacaba.

Dreyar sonrió ante la lealtad de sus 'hijos'.

"De hecho… Existe una manera, pero la única que puede hacerlo es…" Calló al ver a la Scarlet descender hacia ellos.

"¡Maestro!" Exclamó Erza, aterrizando la puerta del gremio "Chicos… Me alegran que estén bien…" Saludó con una sonrisa.

"… Erza…".

"Alguien capaz de reunir suficiente poder mágico como para destruir el Palacio del Trueno… Es ella" El viejo señaló a la sorprendida peli-roja.

…

"Este el plan".

.

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

Para el ojo humano, era imposible seguir la velocidad del combate.

 **PAAAM**

Ambos se separaron.

"Vaya… Tienes una increíble velocidad… Aunque, bueno… No he usado mi Kagune" Dijo señalando el músculo que se encontraba enrollado en su pierna derecha. No se mostraba cansada.

Por otro lado, el León del zodíaco sí que sudaba a mares, respiraba agitado; apenas le podía seguir el ritmo.

" _Ella solamente está jugando conmigo..._ " Dio un leve vistazo a los escombros que dejó el golpe de Kasuka " _Natsu, recupérate pronto. A este paso, yo…_ " Por poco, esquivó una patada que se dirigía a su rostro. Sus manos adquirieron más tono dorado. Tenía que resistir lo suficiente.

…

* * *

"¿Eh…? ¿Dónde… Estoy?" Era lo que se preguntaba el Dragón Slayer de pelo rosado.

Incluso describir el lugar en donde se encontraba era difícil. Era un vacío interminable, no importa a qué lado mirara, solo había una gran oscuridad. Pero de pronto, ese frío que empezaba a sentir, fue opacado por una gran oleada de calor. Llamas negras comenzaban a inundar el lugar.

 **[Tiempo sin verte, Tsu-cchi*** **]** (Natsu: ¿Tsu-cchi?)

Dragneel escuchó una voz femenina que provenía del lugar.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó con duda en su voz.

 **[Vaya… ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Bueno, eso no importa ahora]**

Las llamas tomaron forma hasta verse materializadas en una mujer, desapareciendo en el proceso.

Era una joven de pelo verde alborotado, tenía su ojo derecho de color jade mientras que el otro era de un brillante rojo. Lo curioso era que lo único que cubría su cuerpo eran unas pocas vendas tapando las zonas importantes de su figura, además de sus manos, claro.

La desconocida miraba a Natsu con una sonrisa.

El peli-salmón miraba sorprendido a la chica, no era como Lucy u otras féminas que conoció en el pasado, la cuales poseían una gran belleza sin precedentes. Pero el aire que desprendía ella era simplemente desconocido para él, como si lo invitara a descubrir más de ella. Una belleza misteriosa.

Luz entre tanta oscuridad.

La peli-verde al ver que Natsu no dejaba de mirarla, dejó escapar una leve risita.

 **[¿Qué sucede, Tsu-cchi? ¿Quedaste prendado de mi figura?]**

Preguntaba con fingida inocencia. Dragneel reaccionó.

"¡Ah! ¡N-no, no es eso! Es que… No recuerdo haberte visto" Expresó.

Ante eso, la chica infló sus mejillas demostrando su disgusto.

 **[Que malo, no te acuerdas de tu gran amiga… Jeje, Hijo de Igneel]**

Natsu abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

"¡¿Conoces a Igneel?! ¿¡Sabes dónde está!?" Exclamó el peli-rosado, emocionando por, tal vez, poder saber algo de su padre.

 **[Oye, oye… Tranquilo; no es momento de que sepas eso todavía]**

Eso deprimió al Mago.

 **[Pero bueno, a lo que iba. ¿Te dolió?]**

Un signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de Natsu.

"¿Qué cos…?" Calló al recordar los sucesos que lo habían dejado noqueado.

La furiosa patada que recibió de parte de esa rubia, el dolor que sintió al impactar en las estructuras. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano hacia la zona golpeada.

 **[Debo decir que esa maldita sí que te dio un buen golpe]**

"¿Qué clase de poder fue ese…?" Murmuró Natsu con la mirada perdida en el vacío en donde se encontraba. Realmente se sintió inferior en ese momento.

 **[Ella es una Ghoul artificial]**

Respondió al instante.

"¿Ghoul?" Aclaró el peli-rosa.

 **[Sólo déjame aclararte que los Ghouls poseemos una fuerza física 10 veces mayor que la de un humano. Eso los incluye a ustedes, los magos]**

El Dragon Slayer tomó una pose pensativa.

"Espera… ¿Eso quiere decir que tú también eres un Ghoul?" Preguntó sorprendido. Ella solo respondió con asintiendo con los ojo cerrados.

La actitud de la peli-verde dio un giro de 180 grados.

 **[¿Sabes qué pasaría si los Ghouls atacasen tu gremio?]**

Solamente la mirada de la oji-verde bastó para darle a entender lo que sucedería.

Fairy Tail no vería otro amanecer. La ira incrementaba en su ser al imaginarse la escena.

 **[¿Quieres tener el poder para hacerle frente a estos seres?]**

Preguntaba con un rostro serio. Natsu bajó la mirada.

"Sí… Lo quiero" Levantó su rostro mirando fijamente a la chica con unos ojos salvajes, como si él fuera el depredador.

 **[¿Para qué lo quieres tener?]**

"… Para poder proteger lo que más quiero, no importa que tenga que pasar. Sí es por Lucy, por Erza, por Happy, por el gremio; e incluso por la princesita de hielo…" Sin que él se diera cuenta, pequeñas llamas negras lo rodeaban.

 **[¿Qué es lo que harías?]**

"¡Haría lo que fuera!".

 **[¿Aun si tienes que tomar una vida?]**

"¡Aun si tengo que tomar una vida! ¡Nadie me quitará lo que más aprecio!".

Las llamas se adentraron en el cuerpo de Natsu. Este sentía como un inmenso calor pasaba por sus órganos, mientras que unas vendas se enrollaban en su brazo izquierdo.

La chica soltó una risita mientras volvía a su actitud inicial.

 **[Justo cuando creía que te conocía bastante, Tsu-cchi. Felicidades, te has ganado más de mi respeto]**

…

 **[Es hora de que regreses]**

"Una última cosa" Dijo, atrayendo la atención de la peli-verde "¿Cuál es tú nombre?".

La chica hizo la señal de victoria mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

 **[Sen Takatsuki. Y desde ahora, seremos compañeros, Tsu-cchi]**

Después de eso, Natsu desapareció con una sonrisa.

.

A la rubia ya le estaba preocupando el estado de su amigo, Natsu no daba signos de querer despertar. También está el que ella no tenga ningún Espíritu Celestial que tenga habilidades curativas. (Kero: Hasta donde estoy, no he visto que Lucy tenga uno que sea capaz de curarse o curar a los demás)

"Natsu… Despierta, por favor…" Lo único que podía hacer era rogar porque su compañero despertara.

 **PAAAM**

Aunque no dejaba de sentir preocupación por su Espíritu Celestial. Sin que se diera cuenta, unas vendas se enrollaban en el brazo izquierdo del inconsciente peli-rosa.

 **PAAM  
PAAM  
PAAM**

 **PAAM**

Lamentablemente, Loke estaba siendo recibido por una gran cantidad de golpes que se dirigían a su cuerpo, dañándolo seriamente.

"Loke… Resiste" La rubia de verdad que se sentía inútil en estos momentos, solo podía bajar la mirada frustrada y escuchar los brutales golpes que el peli-naranja trataba de esquivar.

Natsu dio un ligero espasmo mientras que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. Heartfilia dejó a un lado sus emociones negativas para mirar contenta al Dragon Slayer.

"¡Natsu, despertas…!" Inmediatamente se enmudeció al ver los ojos de su compañero "¿Qué… te sucedió?" Preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta.

"Vaya… Ya no me duele como antes…" Se dijo mientras se estiraba los brazos "Es hora de probar mis nuevas habilidades" Su brazo izquierdo se vio envuelto en las llamas negras, mientras que Natsu tomaba una posición como para empezar a correr.

Y, de un segundo a otro…

Desapareció del campo de visión de la rubia. Por otro lado, el León estaba a punto de recibir el golpe de gracia, de no haber sido por el peli-rosa que mirando a la Ghoul con locura, bloqueó la contundente patada con sus manos.

"¿Huh? ¿Sigues vivo?" Preguntó sorprendida Kasuka.

Natsu afianzó su agarre y la lanzó hacia abajo, golpeando fuertemente el suelo.

"Loke, descansa" Dijo el peli-rosa con un tono serio sin mirarlo. El Espíritu estaba sorprendido, para luego esbozar una sonrisa tranquila.

 **[Ahora es mi turno]**

Para sorpresa de la los miembros de Fairy Tail, Dragneel nuevamente desapareció de su vista.

 **PAAAM  
** Se escuchó un estruendo.

La ex Investigadora detenía un puño cubierto en fuego, levemente extrañada. Intentó conectar un rodillazo, la cual era detenida por la pierna de Natsu. El joven la lanzó hacia arriba con fuerza. Mientras esta estaba en caída libre, el hijo de Igneel tomaba una bocanada de aire, preparándose para lanzar su ataque.

 **[¡Kasaifukurou no Houkou! (¡Rugido del Búho de Fuego!)]**

Y colocando sus manos en la boca en forma de embudo, exhaló una gran cantidad de fuego negro que tenía como objetivo a la sádica mujer.

 **BOOOM**

La ráfaga fue partida por la mitad gracias al Kagune de la chica, la cual caía en dirección a Natsu con su rostro torcido por una expresión de enojo.

 **PAAAAM**

El impacto del Kagune fue a parar al lugar donde antes estaba el peli-rosa. Este retrocedió para evitar ser dañado, mientras que unas alas de fuego crecían en su espalda.

 **[Ukaku Kagune: Shoubousha (Kagune Ukaku: Dagas de Fuego)]**

Y de estas salieron incontables proyectiles en llamas que se dirigían a Kasuka, esta hacía todo lo posible tratando de que ninguna le diera. Cortes aparecían en su cuerpo.

"Grr… ¡Que molesto eres!" Exclamó con molestia en su voz, estiró su Kagune con intención de dañar al peli-salmó, pero este, para sorpresa de ella, agarró su músculo líquido mientras que él desprendía fuego, quemándola "Gyaa... ¡Maldito!" Se soltó violentamente para luego acercarse al Dragon Slayer.

Y ahí empezó una brutal pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Durante el intercambio de golpes, Natsu propinó una patada en la mano derecha de la Mado, esta abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Mientras veía como una circunferencia pequeña y brillante se desprendía de su dedo anular.

Gran furia comenzaba a inundar su ser. Dragneel le propinó un golpe en el estómago que la hizo retroceder varios metros, escupiendo sangre.

"Tú… Maldito… ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!?" De un segundo a otro, apareció en frente de Natsu, asestando una poderosa patada en el abdomen del mismo. Pero el castigo no terminó ahí, pues penetro es misma zona con su Kagune. Sangre se escurría por el músculo.

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM  
PAAMM**

Con ira asestaba golpes a un peli-rosado quien no tenía tiempo ni de gritar del dolor.

 **[Vaya… Parece que la hicimos enfadar…]**

El joven Mago fue estrellado brutalmente contra el suelo. La rubia al verlo en ese estado, se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia colocando su Kagune Bikaku en la zona del corazón.

"Muere… Basura" Pronunció.

La Maga Celestial fue inmediatamente hacia donde su amigo, no podía permitir que muriera.

"¡NATSU!".

…

"¿E-Eh…?" Balbucearon ambas rubias.

 **[Cuánto tiempo… Mado Kasuka]**

O bien, las rubias estaban locas (Kero: Probable… ¡Ay! ¿¡Y eso por qué, Lucy!?) O frente a ellas aparecía, aunque con intervalos de segundos, una peli-verde con ojos heterocromos en el lugar donde estaba Natsu. La ex Investigadora la conocía muy bien.

"Búho…".

 **[Koukaku Kagune: Hinoken (Kagune Koukaku: Espada de Fuego)]**

 **SLAAASH**

Todo pasó muy rápido…

Una cabeza desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, sangre salpicando en todo el lugar. Fue tan rápido que un poco del líquido rojo llegó a la cara de una Heartfilia atónita ante la escena que se le presentaba.

Al final, Natsu cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Takatsuki dejó escapar una risita.

 **[Que interesante… El primer Ghoul** **-** **Dragon Slayer de la historia]**

* * *

El plan ya estaba en marcha. Una peli-azul corría a una velocidad increíble en busca de cierto Ojo Parchado.

.

" _Primero, si queremos destruir el Palacio del Trueno necesitamos cantidad de armas para destruir esas esferas al mismo tiempo" Comenzaba a explicar Makarov, generando dudas en los miembros._

" _¿No podemos ir destruyendo una a una, Maestro? Estoy segura que con la Magia de Bisca y Alzack junto con la mía podemos destruirlos" Expresó la peli-roja. El maestro negó con la cabeza._

" _Ahí está el problema, al explotar esas cosas, devuelven la energía que les son lanzadas. Y para destruirlas necesita gran cantidad de energía" Todos asintieron, comprendiendo a lo que iba "El punto es que quiero que le den todo el Poder Mágico que se pueda a Erza, para que pueda crear más espadas y… ¡Boom! Problema resuelto. Estoy seguro de que será posible resistir el poder que es devuelto" Ahora todos se miraron decididos, era hora de acabar con todo eso._

 _El Dreyar mayor adoptó un rostro serio._

" _Ahora, me preocupan los chicos que están luchando allá afuera" No era que no confiara en su poder, el problema era que ahora estaban apareciendo sujetos con un poder desconocido, un ejemplo puede ser la pelea de Erza contra Kaneki. Todos comprendieron la preocupación del viejo "Touka" La aludida lo miró "Laxus sería el mayor peligro en esta situación y probablemente esté pelando contra Kaneki. Se ve que ustedes han peleado varias veces juntos, ¿No?"._

 _Touka confirmó respondía un "No se preocupe, Maestro"._

" _¿Todos entendieron?"._

 _Todos asintieron decididos._

" _¡Sí!"._

.

La peli-azul siguió el aroma del Ghoul de un Ojo, hasta encontrarlo enfrascado en una brutal pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **PAAAAM**

Fue despedido producto du un puño envuelto en electricidad.

"¡ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO!" Exclamó el de la cicatriz mientras que una gran esfera de relámpagos se creaba en frente de él "¡FURIA ELÉCTRICA!".

El ataque se dirigió a una increíble velocidad hacia el albino.

 **BOOOOM  
** Explosión-san hizo acto de presencia.

.

Ending: Be as One – W-inds

* * *

Kero caía rendido de rodillas.

: Vaya… Esto sí que fue agotador… Pero espero que sea suficiente para llenar ese vacío.

Mira: Ahora tocan las explicaciones, ¿No, Kero?

El autor rio nervioso.

Kero: Jejeje… Bueno, antes que nada. Lo siento por no actualizar por más de dos meses… ¡Pero tengo dos razones!

: La primera y la más importante… Es que…

Todos miraron expectantes.

Kero: El vecino le cambió la contraseña al WI-FI… (Esto es 100% real no fake)

Caída general al estilo anime.

Lucy: ¿En serio…?

Mira: ¿Y la segunda?

Kero: Salí de vacaciones.

…

Mira: ¿Y qué sucede con Takatsuki Sen?

Kero: Excelente pregunta. Para explicar más a fondo eso, tenía pensado hacer un pequeño fic a parte en donde se ve un poco más cómo se conocieron Natsu y Eto.

: Sin más dilación… Muchas gracias por seguir aguantándonos otro día más, y…

KeMi: ¡Sayonara!

¡SAYONARA!

.

 ***:** Tsu-cchi viene de Na **Tsu** , y el "-cchi" que es un sufijo en Japón que representa cercanía. Había pensado en colocar **Na-cchi** , pero luego de pensarlo un poco lo cambié porque **Tsu-cchi** suena más genial, =P


End file.
